Sarah's Heaven
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: Sequel to Rest In Peace, Sarah Jane Smith where Sarah Jane ends up in the Nethersphere. Spoilers for Series 8. Starring Elisabeth Sladen, Michelle Gomez, Chris Addison, Tommy Knight and John Leeson.


Sarah's Heaven

By: OodSigma'sAssistant

* * *

***Doctor Who is a television show trademarked by the BBC. All characters used in this story are purely out of fun and not intended for theft purposes.***

* * *

Takes place sometime after 'Closing Time'.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith awakens, sitting in a chair, staring at a garden that's fully bloomed. She looks around, seeing that she was sitting beside a woman in Victorian clothing, were a purple Victorian skirt suit with puffed shoulders and black trim along the lapels and bottom of the skirt. The woman was also wearing a black bloater with black and red berries on the brim and a bit tilted downwards. The woman looks over at her, smiling. "Why, hello there, Miss Sarah Jane Smith," the woman greeted in a Scottish accent. "It's been quite a while since we saw each other!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Sarah Jane asked, perplexed about this woman's identity.

"Why, it's no surprise you wouldn't remember me! I've changed quite a lot since we last saw each other. What, maybe half a dozen times since we last met."

Sarah Jane was still confused about her identity. "I still don't know who you are."

"It's been quite a while, so I don't blame you directly. I'm the Mistress, also known as the Gatekeeper of the Nethersphere."

"_Nethersphere_? Is that where I am?"

"Also knows as the Promise Land, or most commonly known. _Heaven_."

"This is Heaven?"

"Yep! You've got it all! Beautiful sights and unlimited tea!"

"There's tea in Heaven?"

"You heard it right here, from me!"

"Mistress. Your name is the Mistress?"

"Or the Gatekeeper. I prefer the Mistress."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not buying this."

"You're probably suffering from culture shock."

"No. I'm suffering from lack of believability."

The Mistress rolled her eyes, turning in her chair as she faced open corridor behind them. "Seb," the Mistress yelled. "Could you get us some tea?"

Sarah Jane heard footsteps nearing, seeing a rather slim man with a gray suit with a white dress shirt, gray tie and gray loafers, carrying an IPad in his hand. "Apologies, Mistress, but we are currently out of tea," Seb informed.

The Mistress scoffed. "How are we out of tea? We have unlimited tea!" She shook her head. "Well, I'll have to make a quick trip!"

She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a device as she suddenly disappeared in a blue flash, Sarah Jane's eyes widening. Seb looked over at her, smiling. "It's alright," Seb told her. "She does that a lot."

Sarah Jane gave a smile to him. "Seb," she said. "That's an odd name."

"I'm an AI interface. My name was assigned to me."

"Interesting," Sarah Jane replied.

Seb scrolled up on the IPad, turning to her. "You must be Sarah Jane Smith," he guessed, guessing correctly.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Smith. The Mistress has mentioned you and that friend of hers, the, er, Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Sarah Jane became excited. But then she suddenly realized that she was also saddened, seeing as if this was Heaven, then the Doctor may have died. "Is he here?"

"Pfft! No."

"Oh thank the Lord," Sarah Jane breathed.

"Say, where do you come from," Seb asked, taking the Mistress's chair.

"Earth."

"Ah, Earth," Seb said with a smile. "We get our most people from Earth. Just the other day, we had a man who got his face burnt off by a cube! Say, since the Mistress is not here, I could do something for you. Since you look like a nice lady."

"What's that, then," Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, there are faults within the Nethersphere. Me being an AI interface, I can manage to identify these faults and open them. Ever since the Nethersphere first began, I discovered these faults. When I managed to open them, I discovered they were post-mortem communication faults."

"And what does that mean," Sarah Jane asked.

"It means that the fault will create a fault in the real world, allowing you to talk to any friends, family, etcetera."

"So I could speak to my son?"

"Let me just open the fault."

He typed on the IPad as a soft white glow appears, Sarah Jane standing. "Now, all you need to do is put your finger on here," Seb said, holding the IPad towards her.

She placed her thumb on the screen as the white glow showed an image of Luke, her son. He turned, his eyes widening as he ran towards the glow. "Mum? Mum, is that you?"

"It is, Luke," she replied, tears beginning to roll down her face. "It's me!"

"Where are you at?"

"It's called the Nethersphere. Or Heaven."

Luke shook his head, tears beginning to roll down his face. "Ar-are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, sweetheart. How about you?"

"I'm good. Real-really good. Do you wanna talk to K∙9?"

"Sure, hon."

Luke ran out of the room to retrieve the robot dog, Seb leaning in. "Sorry, but you have only two minutes left," he informed.

She turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me this," she yelled.

"The faults soon resolve themselves after they are accessed. I'm sorry."

Luke ran back in, holding the robot dog as he set it on the floor. "Mistress," K∙9 greeted in his robotic voice.

"K∙9," she exclaimed, smiling.

"I _hate _robots," Seb muttered.

"Mistress, I have collected data that says you are speaking with us through a communicational fault."

"You're a wise dog, K∙9," she complimented. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing exceptional! All systems are running functionally."

"Any alien invasions since I've been gone?"

"We stopped another Blathereen attack," Luke responded. "Me and Clyde."

"How has Clyde and Rani been?"

"Good, good. Rani got accepted to a prestigious law school in California, so they'll be moving sometime next year. And Clyde got accepted to a drawing school in London. His Mum's proud."

Seb intervened, standing beside Sarah Jane. "Yes, hello," he greeted. "Sorry for interrupting. But the communications fault will be closing in about a minute, so you might want to say your goodbyes now."

"Who's that," Luke asked.

"His name's Seb," Sarah Jane responded. "Bit quirky if you ask me."

"Oi," Seb shouted. "Standing right here."

Sarah Jane ignored him, turning her attention back to Luke and K∙9. "Well, I better go," she said, tears continuing to pour down her face. "You be a good dog, K∙9!"

"Affirmative, mistress," he responded.

"Wait," Luke protested. "Couldn't you open another fault?"

"Luke, if we keep speaking to each other through each fault, you'll never move on with your life. Grieving is what makes us human. We grieve for a little while, but then get on our feet and move on, doing great things and accomplishing amazing tasks! And that's what you've got to do, Luke. You've gotta move on. Finish university, find yourself a girl, marry her and live a life of your own."

Luke nodded melancholically, still not loving the idea of being separated from his Mum. "Alright, Mum. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Tell Clyde and Rani hi, and if they don't believe you then bring K∙9 along. Alright?"

The fault closed, Sarah Jane sighing under her breath as she wiped her tears away, Seb turning to her. "Even if I could open anymore faults, they would be weaker with each opening," Seb informed.

The Mistress suddenly returned in a blue flash, carrying four bags. "That tea shop was packed," she commented. "Anyways, Seb, make us two cups of tea. We need to catch up!"


End file.
